Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventure
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Picking up near the end of the Anime I offer up an alternate ending and continuation of the  series  which frankly I think could've been longer. What will happen to Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko and the rest? Read angd find out. May contain OOC and 4th wall bre
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventure

This story picks up near the end of the Anime series when Takuto is losing his powers during Mitsuki's final concert and before both Meroko and Takuto disappear. However beforehand a brief opening scene. ***Warning MAY CONTAIN HUMOR AND 4TH WALL BREAKING AT TIMES***

Chapter 1: Episode 53: Full Moon… Found Again? The Mysterious Newcomers!

It had been a bleak time for Mitsuki with the loss of Meroko and Takuto. She was so depressed that everyone began to worry. For the first time was truly wishing that the death spirits had not been punished.

Somewhere in an undisclosed location two shadowy figures were watching Mitsuki cry on some futuristic looking television thing. 1 of them spoke, a young woman. "I can't let Mitsuki suffer any longer" she said sadly. The 2nd 1 spoke, another girl only more that of a child. "Gee you sure are a softie huh. So what do you plan to do? Whatever it is I am coming too" she said. "Fine but you keep silent and stay out of my way" said the older girl. With that they both vanished.

It was to be Full Moon's final concert for some time. Takuto was losing his powers when 2 cloaked figures appeared. The duo from earlier ( Or the future if you have caught on ). The older one spoke to Meroko. " Do not worry all will be well" she said just as Takuto vanished. Meroko was too concerned for Mitsuki and the darkness that threatened to undo her transformation hastily. Meroko threw herself in front of the energy causing Full Moon to stop mid song. Meroko was however able to convince her to continue before the energy consumed her, Izumi and his partner. As all seemed well Mitsuki's transformation threatened to wear off during her song. "I will help you Mitsuki" said the older cloaked girl appearing back stage. Unlike Takuto she just waved her index finger and Mitsuki glowed. She was able to finish her song.

Meanwhile in the realm of the death spirits Takuto, Meroko even Izumi and Jonathan were dealing with their various punishments as Mitsuki was being operated. The strangers then appeared in the Shinigami Realm. "Its you two again" said Meroko. "Yes but who are they" asked Jonathan.

"I-I don't believe it! The eldest one…She's" Meroko started before being cut off. "I am well aware of who you are but what are you doing here" said the head death spirit. "Ha such disrespect" said the younger girl. "So who is she" asked Jonathan again. "She is a superior above even ours though not god nor a full fledged god she is very high up on the chain of command. In fact I've only heard stories about her" said Meroko. "Ah I see my reputation precedes me! Yes I am above your boss" said the eldest. "So then Neka what brings you here and in his form" asked the head death spirit. "Simple really! I care not what happens to Izumi and Jonathan! However I will not let Mitsuki die nor suffer, nor will I allow Team Onion Ramen to suffer so. I am Vetoing your ruling in this case" said the girl removing her cloak. There stood a 5ft 7 17 year old neko cat girl dressed in a school uniform like Mitsuki's , with blues and matching blue hair. "Very well then but what will you do" asked the head death spirit.

At that moment Mitsuki who was in surgery was flat lining. Dr. Wackoji was trying desperately to save her. Ms. Tanaka and her grandmother watched worriedly from outside.

"I shall use my power to alter destiny as I have already done with Izumi and Jonathan" said Neka.

To be continued

Yay a cliff hanger. How fun my 1st piece on Anyway the 2 characters are 2 of my OC's. For full details and more of my work check me out on deviantART at .com/gallery/

Also I am on generally under the same name lol.

Anyway please read and review but not too harsh please. I hate writing this way using a word processor (in this case MS Word ) I like the other sites with manual text entry better. Well I'm out for now. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventure

Well sorry chapter one seemed a tad bit short, and for the cliff hanger. Also I am sorry if the last chappy didn't fully fit the title I'm not exactly the greatest at titles anyway just like the show would do here is Meroko with the recap.

"Thank you Gilligfan. So then last time things were looking grim. My poor Takuto was losing his powers and to make things worse Mitsuki was about to lose her transformation as Full Moon however a mysterious duo showed up. Those Jerks didn't save me and my Takuto from our fate but they did save Mitsuki for the moment. Luckily the older girl turned out to be the legendary Master Of Time And Space and she was on her side so I guess I have no choice to forgive her. She had better come through though!

Oh and Mitsuki is having her surgery at long last and things are looking grim there as well. I hope that the Author and Neka have something planned and fast. Oh and one more warning this story may contain 4th wall breakage and some OOC content. The Author better not make Team Onion Ramen look bad or else. So I wonder what will happen on today's show"?

"Hey don't sit so close" said Takuto

"I'm sorry" said Meroko.

*Season 1 opening theme song plays*

Chapter 2: Episode 54: A granddaughters Secret. Trouble at the hospital

"And just what do you mean to" asked the head Shinigami. "You will see" said Neka as Takuto vanished due to his loss of power and willingness to sacrifice himself for Mitsuki. Neka, her partner and Meroko vanished too but in a different way. "So it seem destiny and fate have already been changed" said the head death spirit.

In the O.R. the Dr. Wackaoji was desperately trying to save Mitsuki's life. The other doctors had left. Just then Meroko and Neka appeared but somehow only the doctor could see and hear them. "Are 1 of you Meroko" asked Oji. (From now I'm calling the doc Oji or Dr. Oji for short to speed things along a bit )

"Yes that's right" said a sad Meroko before she too vanished given her weakened state. "No worries doctor I have come to do that which is beyond your power" said Neka. "Okay just please save her" plead Oji. Neka walked over to Mitsuki and placed a hand on her. "Mitsuki Kouyama I have seen thine hearts desire and the positive influence you have to those around you. I Neka Ann Samaki on behalf of the master of time and space do grant thee a 2nd chance" she said. Her hand and Mitsuki's body both started to glow and her vital signs started to return.

"Doctor Oji please take care of her. I have rekindle her lives flame and also helped heal her a little so you should be able to continue operate without further complication. I leave the rest up to you and her now. I have urgent business to attend to but I shall see you again very soon.

With that she disappeared once more.

The next day Mitsuki awoke from a nightmare about Takuto and Meroko crying in her hospital room. Oshige, Tanaka and Fuzuki ( Mitsuki's grandmother ) were all concerned.

"Mitsuki whats wrong are you in pain" asked her grandmother. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tanaka answered. Much to Oshige's surprise it was Oji accompanied by 2 women, none other than Neka and a human Meroko . They entered and the doc spoke first. "Ahem sorry to interrupt but may we visit with Mitsuki and Oshige alone please" he asked.

"I won't allow that" said Fuzuki sternly. "I figured Fuzuki would be this stubborn! I guess she knows something too then" said Neka.

"W-wait you wouldn't be… Oshige trailed off as the doc shut the door. Mitsuki looked at Meroko with fresh tears in her eyes. "Yes Miss Oshige this is **Meroko Yui **and I am **Neka Samaki. **"Uh n-nice to meet you but how" asked Oshige. "Well that is a rather lengthy story" said Neka. "but we are here for a reason" she added.

"Enough beating around the bush" demanded Fuzuki. "Nice to see you again too Miss Oshige" said Meroko. "Ahem to answer your obvious question Fuzuki I am here to put Mitsuki's mind at ease among other things" said Neka. "Does this have to do with the secret you all have been keeping and what I saw at the concert" asked Fuzuki sternly.

"Well well so you saw briefly and deduced things that quickly huh? I guess it can't be helped then. Yes, yes it does" said Neka. "I see then explain" demanded Mitsuki's grandmother. "Very well but we need to talk to Mitsuki as well" replied Neka looking at Mitsuki. "Wait you don't mean you're gonna do that here and now" said Oshige but the doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay" he said. With that Neka gave her right index finger a wave. In typical fashion Mitsuki was once more transformed into Full Moon. "What the? H-how did I miss this" stammered miss Tanaka as the transformation had completed.

"What the? How and why did you transform me" asked a now healthy 16 year old Mitsuki or rather Full Moon. "So then I was right" said Fuzuki. "Ahem not to spoil things so fast but the clock is ticking. Mitsuki I have news to bring to you. As you can see Meroko is fine however she can no longer be your guardian. As for Takuto rest assured he is fine too but also can no longer be your guardian. Me and my daughter will now be taking over that role" explained Neka. "So then you two are fine then" asked Mitsuki. "Yes very. I will still be able to watch you from above though and perhaps visit from time to time" said Meroko.

"What about Izumi and Jonathan then" asked Mitsuki. "I am afraid that as punishment for their attempt at assisting Meroko and Takuto despite me botching it is that they shall remain death spirits permanently. Thus you will likely never see them again. At least not until your time comes but no worries Mitsuki. I have seen the feelings in your heart and the truly good person you are so therefore I shall see to it you live a very full and long life Full Moon" said Neka.

"Whats all this talk? I want answers" said Fuzuki. "All in due course. For now Meroko must depart and you young lady must still rest. I am afraid that so as not to raise suspicion further you must remain in the hospital and recover normally. However with me here I can allow some freedom via your transformation" said Neka.

"Well the that's good" said Mitsuki as Meroko bid her farewell for now. Meroko then vanished leaving Mitsuki behind a miniature stuffed Meroko rabbit doll.

"Ahem as for you Tanaki and Fuzuki you shall get your answers but for now I must chat with Mitsuki, the doc and Oshige alone" said Neka.

With that they reluctantly left the room.

To Be Continued

Phew what a long chapter. Hope this one pleased a little more. Sorry for so much dialogue here but there's a lot ta cover *sigh* Hopefully in the next couple of episodes I can get back to the good stuff ^^

Anyway thanks to anyone actually Reading this. I am actually kind of starting to take a liking to again a reminder I am also on dA at .com

Also wow 2 chapters in 1 day. I must be starting a new record for this site since so may seem rather inactive on here. Well I'm outta here for now. Off to start on chapter 3 after I watch some more Full Moon again of course lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventure

Well here we are chapter 3. I write for the love of writing, Anime and fan fiction like a writer equivalent of Mitsuki lol but still please Read and Review. Anyway that aside I've updated the the Rating to T on this story for future fluff in later chapters and to be safe seeing as I have little knowledge he ratings system and such on this site. Yeah I'm a noob at least as far as writing goes on this site. I am a fairly long term reader though and an Avid Anime fan with Full Moon ranking in my top faves. Well enough small talk. Here is Meroko with the Recap.

Meroko: "Well it's about time! So lets see… last time things were looking as grim as ever for us. Takuto was about to disappear and I had no clue what my punishment would be. Meanwhile it looked like Mitsuki's Day Of Destiny was truly here but thankfully Neka turned out to be good and on our side like I thought. Later Me and her went to visit a recovering Mitsuki but Neka revealed Full Moon or rather Mitsuki's secret. Has everyone gone crazy here.

We were on a mission to deliver a message but somehow I think Neka might be a little off her rocker. Anyway we wanted some private time with Mitsuki, Oshige and the doc so we gave Tanaka and Fuzuki out of the room. I wonder what will happen today?

Takuto: Don't sit so close!

Meroko: I'm sorry.

A/N: Some time skips may occur which I will denote among other things with asterisks like so **5 minutes of typing later at the start of the episode ( Chapter ) **

Chapter 3 Episode 55: Good News? Recovering Souls!

**Rock N Roll Princess Plays**

**Music ends**

"Ahem now with them gone down to business. I am sorry Meroko could not stay but you see as I have said her and Takuto can no longer directly be your guardians, not that they were ever meant to be" started Neka. "That is some of the news I have come to bear. You see thanks to you Mitsuki Meroko has been promoted to be an angel" she said.

"What there are angels too" asked Oshige shocked. "Please with all you two have seen should you really be surprise? Anyway there are however still restrictions for her and duties to fulfill. Now the as for Takuto I am afraid I can't give you all the details now but just know that I have helped spare his fate as well as yours. As I have pointed out you shall live a long a happy life. Further more you shall continue your dream and career as a singer but we cover those details later.

Now then as for your recovery I am afraid that no one can help you with that but yourself and of course Oji. As for me I will be taking a brief leave but I shall keep an eye on you while I am gone and return once you are released from the hospital. However even after your release from the hospital you are still to recover naturally over time unless a need should arise. Oshige I thank you on a job well done as manager and also a friend to Mitsuki. As you know her she is now 13 but lacking a mother so please help guide her. Oji I entrust her health to you and thank you as well. Please continue to be a good father figure, doctor and friend. Mitsuki please take things easy and do as the doctor and your grandmother tell while I am away."

"Yes we will" they all replied. "Oh and one last thing before I go" said Neka. She snapped her fingers turning Full Moon back into Mitsuki. With that Neka Took her leave.

**10 days later**

It was Mitsuki's 1st day home from the hospital. To say she was glad to be home would be an understatement. It was now late afternoon and Mitsuki was texting a few of her friends to pass time since she still wasn't cleared to attend school for several more weeks as an extra precaution by Dr. Oji.

'*sigh* I wonder what Meroko and Takuto are up now' thought Mitsuki. Just then Neka came in through her ceiling. "Well sorry I am a tad late but spirit world rush hour makes the Washington D.C. and Virginia beltway system look like a stroll through Central Park. So how ya holding up" said Neka.

"I miss Takuto and Meroko" said Mitsuki. "Well then I've good news. Just look there" said Neka pointing at a Miniature Meroko doll. "M-Meroko" said Mitsuki as her and Neka began to follow the doll.

The two followed the doll till they were near the beach where Mitsuki spotted Takuto. The doll landed in front of him. "T-Takuto" said Mitsuki. "Huh Meroko" said Takuto picking up the doll. Mitsuki tried calling out to Takuto but her voice wasn't healed yet. "This is one of my exceptions" said Neka. She snapped her fingers allowing Mitsuki to talk temporarily. "TAKKKUTTOOO" Yelled Mitsuki.

"Huh Mitsuki" said Takuto turning around. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Takuto I've missed you so much" she said crying. "And I have missed you too" he said returning the hug. Neka flew to a tree where the real angel Meroko was. "Mission accomplished" said Neka. With that Meroko took to the sky. "Thank you Meroko" said Mitsuki and Takuto as they continued to hug.

"Takuto I love you" said Mitsuki. "And I love you too Mitsuki" said Takuto. The two hugged for what seemed hours ( But more like 15 minutes ). The two of them then walked together making small talk.

** 3 days later**

Mitsuki was at last able to start speaking a little more. The doctor was over checking up on Mitsuki. Oshige who had tagged along, Neka, Tanaka and Fuzuki were watching the examination in Mitsuki's room. Neka had explained things to Tanaka and Fuzuki at long last and her relationship with Mitsuki was slowly on the mend.

Neka had even explained how Meroko Yui was in life Fuzuki's friend Moe Rikyou and that Takuto like Oji was a former member of Root L the band led by Mitsuki's father. Fuzuki however was still somewhat uneasy about Mitsuki being Full Moon though.

"Well I'm all done now. You seem to be recovering rather well Mitsuki" said the doctor. Just then Madoka barged in again. "Young lady must you drop in unannounced quite so often" asked Fuzuki irritated though this was only her 2nd time intruding.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just worried about Mitsuki and wanted to see how she was recovering. After all since she is a Full Moon fan and a fan of mine as well I figured checking in was the least I could do during Full Moon's secretive break from singing" said Madoka.

"Uh right" said everyone sweat dropping over the fact that she was not in on the secret as well as her comments. "Well as I was just saying she is recovering well. In fact I would say in about 2 weeks or so she can return to school" said the doctor. "So we will come to the hospital in a week then" said Fuzuki. "Umm by the way doctor why is Miss Oshige with you" asked Mitsuki.

"Uh..Well you see thing is we are kind of dating now" said Oji. "Ha I knew it! You were taking my precious Oji from me" said Tanaka. The doctor packed up and soon left with his new girlfriend. Tanaka glared at her as they left still not fully over the good doctor.

Madoka finished her visit briefly since her grandmother wanted her to rest more. Only Neka remained with Mitsuki. The rest of the day passed rather uneventful.

To Be continued

Phew chapter 3 down and who knows how much to go. Well hope you all liked this chapter. Right now to set a time frame here quickly Mitsuki is 13 as per her birthday near the end of the Anime in this chapter it is about 2 weeks after her LIVE show and operation putting this at late April to early May. For the sake of more story material considering this is fan fiction we will assume that even though there was an elementary school graduation that the school year is not yet over. In other words I intend to base the school year on here in the USA for future mention of school stuff not that there is anything wrong with a Japanese school year. Well I think that's enough for now. Wow 1,500 words this chapter. No wonder I am so darn tired. I am just waaayy too into Full Moon. Anyway I think things will get better soon here in upcoming chapters.

Take care all. See ya soon in chapter 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventures

Well here is chapter 4 my loyal readers. I'm not sure on ideas or what to write lately so bear with me please ^^ I've been reading a fair few other Full Moon Fanfics lately for inspiration and re watching a few episodes. Oh and also in case I hadn't said so In my fic Takuto will be 19 to make the relationship with Mitsuki less weird yet still somewhat forbidden *lets out squeals * Without further adieu on with the intro and chapter.

Meroko: last time Mitsuki was released from the hospital. Gee what great news. Neka also revealed some stuff to us. Better still Mitsuki and Takuto reunited. Good for you Mitsuki. It was so romantic. They both even confessed their love. I revealed my past to Fuzuki now that I am angel. Oh and Oji and Oshige are now dating. Everyone is so lucky. I wonder what will happen today?

Takuto: Don't sit so close!

Meroko: I'm sorry!

*Rock N Roll Princess plays (Opening Theme) *

Chapter 4 Episode 56: Mitsuki's First Date?

It was the day of Mitsuki's next hospital exam nearly 3 weeks since her release from the hospital. As usual Tanaka had taken Mitsuki to doctor Wakaoji's hospital however he and miss Oshige told Fuzuki that they had plans with Mitsuki after the exam, though even Mitsuki had no clue of their true intentions.

"Well Mitsuki everything is A-ok so you can go back to school in a few days" said Oji. "Wow that great news! Thank you doctor Wakaoji" said Mitsuki. "Now we have a surprise for you Mitsuki" said Oshige. "You can come in now" said the doctor. The door opened and to Mitsuki's surprise there was Takuto. He walked into the exam room. "T-Takuto? Oh Takuto I missed you" said Mitsuki tackling him with a big hug. "Gee shorty you sure have gotten strong all of the sudden" he said before losing his balance and falling on the exam table. "Is that all you can say after not visiting me for all this time" said Mitsuki sobbing.

Meroko, Jonathan, and Izumi even showed up accompanied by Neka. "Hey what are you all doing" asked Mitsuki. "Well its not like I told them the future or anything. Nor that we planned for your exam going well today" said Neka failing in her nonchalant lie. "Ah Mi-Ki long time no see" greeted Izumi.

"Ahem! Also we have a surprise for you Mitsuki" said miss Oshige. "Yep you two are going to a concert and a movie" said Meroko excitedly. "Huh for real" asked Mitsuki. "Yes it was miss Masami's idea" said Keiichi. He then pulled Takuto aside. "Now you listen good you take care of Mitsuki and don't you dare do anything improper or I will admit you to the hospital and subject you to torture" said Keiichi. "gulp. Y-yes Keiichi" said Takuto returning to the others a bit nervous.

Miss Oshige handed Mitsuki two movie tickets, Keiichi's credit card and two all access V.I.P. passes to Madoka's first live solo concert. Although they were a gift from Madoka to celebrate Mitsuki's recovery. Along with the passes was a note. Meroko took the note and read it allowed:

Dear Mitsuki

I am glad to hear you are doing well. Your friends old me you are making a good recovery. I know you were likely bummed out when Full Moon announced her break on top of collapsing at her farewell concert. I wish our last visit had lasted longer. Anyway now that you are doing better you must be bored out of your mind. I also heard from that Oshige women that you had a boyfriend now. How adorable. Since that is the case and you are also a fan I took the liberty of giving you 2 passes to my concert. Hope you both come for a date.

Your Friend and Pop Idol Madoka Wakamatsu

At the line about a boyfriend both Mitsuki and Takuto blushed. "Aww how cute" teased Meroko.

**** 20 minutes later** **

Mitsuki and Takuto walked down the street nervously followed in secret by Izumi and Meroko. "So what movie should we see" asked Takuto. "Oh yeah those tickets were for any movie! Hmm well since most the movies out now are dumb how that documentary on Route L" replied Mitsuki. In truth she had hoped he parents were in it as well as having a curiosity to see what Takuto looked like younger. Takuto agreed as they reached the theatre. They both got their popcorn and entered the theatre in which the movie was being shown.

Too their surprise many Route L fans were here though mostly to see Keiichi and Takuto since it was no that not only was the leader Aoi deceased but that he was married to a woman named Hazuki Koyama whom toured with the band rather often. Luckily due to the dark theatre none had noticed Takuto. Mitsuki however whispered to Takuto as the movie began motioning that a certain housekeeper was here to see none other than Wakaoji.

Meroko meanwhile was trying to gain Izumi's interest. "So Izumi I guess this our first date" said Meroko playfully. "Hmm I suppose it is my Me-Chan" said Izumi absentmindedly earning a hug from a certain angel.

****After the movie****

The movie had finished and both Mitsuki and Takuto quickly left while Tanaka wept. "Oh my Wakaoji why did you have to fall for that Oshige woman" she sobbed earning a sweatdrop from the fleeing couple. Outside Mitsuki checked on the time on her cell phone which miss Oshige had still kindly let her keep and paid for all of this time. "Well I guess we should get to Madoka's concert" said Mitsuki. They got a cab from the theatre to the docks where Full Moon had once held a concert no thanks to a certain jealous idol. This was to be the site for Madoka's concert now but she also had a plan. It was now nearly sunset when the cab had dropped them off. They had run into a fair bit of traffic on the way. They paid with the doctors credit card then made their way to the stage which was nearly done being set up.

Madoka greeted them. "Ah so this is your boy friend Takuto eh Mitsuki? You sly fox" teased Madoka. "N-no its not like that" said Mitsuki with a blush. "Oh so then this Takuto is a pervert then" asked Madoka. "No I would never do that! Mitsuki is just um someone special to me" replied Takuto now even redder then Mitsuki. "Well if you say so" added Madoka before walking away.

A little later the fans had arrived and the show was starting. Opening the concert was a certain band play Rock N Roll Princess. Then Madoka took the stage singing a couple of her new songs and of course her version of Eternal Snow. At the end Madoka made an announcement. "And now for the surprise I promised you all one lucky couple will get to dance on stage to a certain other idols music" said Madoka. Call it women's intuition but Mitsuki had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"And the lucky couple is Mitsuki Koyama and Kira Takuto" said Madoka as a spotlight shone on the pair right in front of the stage. Out of nowhere Oshige and a security guard pushed the two on stage. "Congrats to our lucky love birds" said Madoka as Full Moon's song Love Chronicle started playing on the speakers. Both Mitsuki and Takuto blushed furiously yet there was something about Full Moon's music playing under the stars. "Um well Mitsuki may I have this dance" asked Takuto. Mitsuki merely nodded in response as Takuto grabbed her hand. "Eeeee its Takuto from Route L" screamed a few jealous fangirls.

At the end the two looked into eachothers eyes unsure why and then kissed. A few girls glared as did a few police officers. "Oh shit" said Madoka not realizing her grave error. "This is not good" said Neka who had just arrived followed by Meroko and Izumi. After a few minutes the two separated. At which point the officers stepped up on stage. "Sir just how old are you" asked an officer. Keiichi rushed up on stage with Oshige. "He's 19" blurted out miss Oshige. "Well I am afraid that still does not make this ok. You mister Kira are under arrest" said the officer as he cuffed Takuto.

To Be Continued.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Now before I am flamed for Takuto being arrested there is a plan just read the next chapter. Oh and if anyone reading this has read some other fanfics on here I will admit I have gotten some inspiration from other writers on here ^^ Sorry if it's not that great. I have a few ideas but things need ta fall into place first. Also thanks to my readers so far and to the person who actually followed this story. Well see you next chapter and sorry this one took a while.

Oh and sorry for some of the obscure references but I want to use as much from the Anime as I can in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Moon Series 3: The NEW Adventures

Well here is chapter 5. I'm not sure on ideas or what to write lately so bear with me please ^^ I've been reading a fair few other Full Moon Fanfics lately for inspiration and re watching a few episodes. Oh and also in case I hadn't said so In my fic Takuto will be 19 to make the relationship with Mitsuki less weird yet still somewhat forbidden *lets out squeals * Without further adieu on with the intro and chapter.

Meroko: Last Mitsuki and Takuto went on their first date . How exciting! That Madoka girl even had a surprise for our young couple but just when things were going well Takuto got arrested. How dare they think my Takuto is a pervert! I wonder what will happen on todays episode?

* I U plays (Opening Theme) *

Chapter 5 Episode 57: Accusations! Mitsuki's True Feelings?

That night was a hard night for Mitsuki. She lay in her usual makeshift bed in her room crying softly. Only Neka and Meroko were there to try and calm her. "It isn't fair! Why won't anyway understand Takuto is no pervert" cried Mitsuki softly. "I-its just how humans. You know they jump to conclusions" said Meroko trying not to sound condenscending. "Why not just admit you like him then" said Neka. Mitsuki blushed her tears giving way to embarrassment. In truth Mitsuki was developing fellings for him or rather no those feelings had been growing over time.

She went deep into thought recalling all of the good memories with Takuto. 'It started just a little on that day of the first audition. Takuto helped by turning me into a 16 year old. He's done so much for me in this past year and was always there for me. After finding out he truth about Eichii he still tried to save me and stuck by my side. I feel guilty but we even shared a few romantic moments. There was that day at the sea he saved me from a rotten guy and we nearly kissedthen and there. Despite that that only laid the foundation for more to come. Thouh he said it was merely CPR there is no denying Takuto was my first kiss. There was also that day on the beach when Takuto was singing as we watched the sunrise. It was the day I decided to tell Wakoji and Oshige the truth about him and Meroko as well as my transformation. In truth we have been through a lot. Takuto I really do love you' thought Mitsuki drifting off to sleep.

***The Next Morning***

Mitsuki was the first member of the Kouyama household to awaken. The sun had barely risen and poor Mitsuki was worse for the wear. She had trouble sleeping and was riddled with nightmares about Takuto as well as both her and Takuto. Most had involved her and Takuto's relationship not being allowed even if she were to confess her true feelings but still she had to do the right thing. Takuto was innocent and she was partially responsible rather or not people would see it that way. Luckily she didn't have to go back to school just yet due a power outage.

Now that Mitsuki was healthy again more or less she could do nearly anything on her own. She was even getting rather good at cooking. She made her way vto the main house and entered the kitchen. At first she consider having a bowl of cereal for breakfeast. However she knew what would be in her best interest. She decided to make breakfast for everyone particularly her grandmother to soften her up for the events that lie ahead today. She was going to confess her true feelings for Takuto today no matter what.

Soon Mitsuki set to work making toast, eggs, bacon and even pancakes. The smells had soon woken up Tanaka and her grandmother. Luckily halfway through cooking Neka had come to assist her. Tanaka and Fuzuki entered the kitchen. "Good morning miss Tanaka. Good morning grandmother" greeted Mitsuki trying to seem in high spirits. "Good morning Misuki dear" they replied in succession.

"After breakfast may we go to the police station" asked Mitsuki in a hopeful tone as she served her grandmother then Tanaka. Fuzuki narrowed her eyes at this question.

"Yes as a matter of fact I think we should. I for one want to know what exactly is going on between you and that horrable man" said Fuzuki. At this point she had not yet realized that the Takuto in jail and the shimigami who Neka had mentioned were one in the same. Though she may have been blinded by her anger over the relationship. Mitsuki finished her breakfast first and went to call Doctor Wakaoji and Oshige.

About an hour later Mitsuki, Tanaka and Fuzuki arrived at the police station. Oshige and Wakoji were already there. The police led them into an interagation room where Takuto was sitting handcuffed. Mitsuki could hardly bear to see Takuto in this condition. His eyes were swollen clearly from crying and he also showed signs of no sleep. A detective soon walked in and closed the door.

"Ahem good morning miss Mitsuki Koyama. I assume these are your family members and guardians so lets get things started. I am going to ask you all some questions. I would like the truth please" said the detective. At this Neka appeared though only visable to Mitsuki and Takuto. The dective continued.

"Now then my name is Detective Connor. Mitsuki will you please state your age for the record" he asked.

Mitsuki hesitated but answered nervously. "I am 13 sir" she replied.

"Okay now tthen please tell me how you know this man" he asked.

"Well hes an old friend of the family" replied Mitsuki.

"I see. Is that true" he asked looking at the others.

"Well I for one have not met this pervert till last night" said Fuzuki. At this Mitsuki felt a small pang of guilt knowing she was in part to blame here but also anger at hearing Takuto being bad mouthed though she kept herself in check for now.

"Now young lady I told you not to lie. You are aware that lying to the police is bad are you not" said the detective.

"Ahem actually it is not a lie. You see Takuto use to be in a band with my father and Doctor Wakaoji" said Mitsuki.

"She speaks the truth detective. In fact being the older member of the group me and Aoi along with Mitsuki's mother Hazuki watched over Takuto and were like a family in a way" said Oji.

"Hmm so then you really are Kira Takuto of the legendary Route L" said the detective. There was some silence before he continued. All the while Mitsuki was slowly growing more angry.

"Now then Mitsuki, Has Takuto ever touched you anywhere that made you feel uncomfortable or forced you to do anything you didn't want to" asked Conner.

"No Takuto would never" said Mitsuki getting more angry.

"Uh huh I see. Well miss Hazuki, I believe we have a text book case here. Clearly Mitsuki has been threatened to remain silent. I hate to think it but it seems the playboy Kira Takuto of Route L has become nothing more than a pervert and a predator" said the detective. At this Mitsuki snapped.

"How dare you! Takuto is not like that nor was I forced into anything" she said running over to Takuto. "Takuto never made me do anything! Everything we did was by choice. I know Takuto would never because I love him" she said. Oji, and Fuzuki went wide eyed. For the first time so did Tanaka revealing her hazel eyes.

"M-M-Mitsuki" stammered Takuto. "I love you too" said Takuto. Without thinking Mitsuki leaned in and kissed Takuto on the lips and hugged him.

'_Wow go Mitsuki' _thought Oshige.

'_Oh god shes at that age now' _thought Oji thinking back to the magazines he had once read on teenage girls.

"Alright Mitsuki" said Neka cheering though only audible to Mitsuki and Takuto.

Tanaka only continued to stare wide eyed.

"Takuto means the world to me. I love him more than singing and my life. If you punish Takuto then punish me too" said Mitsuki now in tears.

At last Fuzuki of all people spoke. "*sigh* Well I see, though I may be opposed I won't make the same mistake with Mitsuki as I did with Hazuki. If Mitsuki feels that strongly then I won't press any charges" said Fuzuki. Oji's jaw dropped in shock of her response.

"Are you sure miss. It seems most risky if you ask me" said the detective eying Takuto in disgust.

"Yes as long as Mitsuki is sure then so am I" said Fuzuki.

"Very well then Takuto shall be free to go however mister Kira I will be watching you. One wrong move and you will be in jail where you belong" said the detective. Just then his boss walked in.

"Actually that's not your call any more. You see your arrest was premature. Furthermore I got a call from Madoka's security saying you had a drink while on duty. Conner you're fired and Kira you are free to go with our sincere apologies" said the police chief.

Takuto was freed and now riding home with Mitsuki. Everyone went to the Koyama house where one Madoka was waiting. They all walked inside and ordered pizza to celebrate. While Madoka went to pick up the pizza Neka revealed herself and along with Mitsuki fully explained who Takuto was.

"I see. Well then now I see why this boy is special to you Mitsuki. I am still not happy with it but I will not meddle in your love life" said Fuzuki.

"Thank you soo much grandmother" said Mitsuki. Just then Madoka returned.

"Oh another guest" said Madoka setting down the pizzas.

"Yes my name is Neka, a pleasure to meet you miss Madoka. I am a big fan" said Neka.

"Thanks. By the way whats with the cat ears and tail" aske Madoka.

"Oh its uh cosplay" said Neka nervously.

"Ah I see" said Madoka.

Soon they all ate then Takuto, Neka, Madoka and Mitsuki went to Mitsuki's room.

"By the way Madoka thank you for having your security tell the police chief about that detective" said Mitsuki.

"Hey no problem I owed you for getting your boyfriend in trouble" said Madoka causing both teens to blush.

***The next day***

Mitsuki returned the school the next day while Takuto had gone to stay at Oshige's place. All of her friends were estatic about Mitsuki's little surprise the other day. "Wow Mitsuki we didn't know you like older guys" said one girl causing Mitsuki to blush. The morning was spent ansering questions about Takuto and girls jealous that she knew Madoka. At lunch however Mitsuki got glares from several jealous girls when Takuto brought her lunch.

"Hey shorty" he greeted.

"Stop calling me that! And what are you doing" said Mitsuki.

"Uh well your grandmother told me you forgot your lunch this morning so I bought you some on the way" he said handing her her favorite salad and a diet soda. Unfortunately this only caused the glaring to intensify. "Aww that's so cute" said Kumi causing Takuto to blush.

"Umm thanks Takuto. Now maybe you should go before people talk" said Mitsuki.

"Okay I'll be waiting after school" said Takuto with a wave. Unfortunately on the way out he was swooned over by a few female members of faculty.

"_Aww man not in front of Mitsuki" _thought Takuto with a sweatdrop as he tried to escape the crazed middle women. Lucky for Takuto Mitsuki having been Full Moon understood and was more accepting than most girls might point. Case in point the renewed glares sent away along with occasional whispers.

"_Damn teenage girls are fickle" _thought Neka who had just arrived seeking mischief to quell her boredom. She stuck a girl's foot o the gym floor for calling Mitsuki a hussy. Later in math she used her powers to change a girls answers on a test for calling Mitsuki a series of other names. The girl subsequently got a big fat F when the teacher graded the papers.

At last the day was over. To Mitsuki's shock Takuo was waiting for her on a motorcycle.

"Oh wow Takuto you have a motorcycle! Uh wait you aren't gonna drive off a cliff again or something" said Mitsuki.

"Of course not squirt! Now I have someone to live for" said Takuto. Unfortunately Mitsuki missed the hint as she hesitantly got on the bike. She blushed a bit having to put her arms around Takuto's waist as they drove off.

"I talked to your grandmother. We are going to stay at Keiichi's tonight. Him and that Oshige lady wanna talk to us again" said Takuto.

To Be Continued

'Phew chapter five down. Thank you to those reading, and faving as well the alert add ^^ This chapter goes to you guys. Well I'm off!


End file.
